A lonely child
by Kajune
Summary: Makishima reflects back on a day when, a little boy who sat reading a book, could hope for nothing more but for someone to actually see him.


**Title **: A lonely child

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Makishima reflects back on a day when, a little boy who sat reading a book, could hope for nothing more but for someone to actually see him.

* * *

Makishima sat on the bench, as he read yet another book from his expanding collection. Every once and while though, he would look up, to see if anyone was staring at him.

No one was, of course.

It was his 5th day at a brand new school, having been transferred from his previous one for 'being too strange' and thus causing his classmates 'discomfort'. As distraught as his parents were about this, Makishima himself felt nothing of it...he had grown too used to it.

Everywhere he went, there would be people giving him brief odd looks before walking away, some of them whispering as if to send messages of warning. Makishima is only 7 years old, but already he has made such a reputation as being unwanted. His parents only seem to tolerate him because of the childcare funds they are receiving; the more love they display, the more money they get.

Of course, just as how the tradition of choosing one's own school based on desire has ended, that too will come to an end, and by then, Makishima truly wonders where he will end up; either in a dark alley, or buried under the earth as if he had suddenly died.

To him, his parents bore no love for him, ever since they realized something was off, after _he_ realized, something was not as it was supposed to be. On his 5th birthday, Makishima's house was raided by a mad man, who was so crazed and lost that he had no real reason for barging in. His father - being a capable fighter - managed to beat the man out of the house and have the MWPSB arrest him. Of course, as a result, the Psycho-Pass of both his parents went shooting up, and all three were taken for checking.

At that time, Makishima saw the numbers of his Psycho-Pass, and saw them as being above 100, which his mother once taught him to avoid. When the examiner came to check, Makishima somehow managed to reduce it by will.

Instead of feeling relieved that the young boy had a pure PP reading, the examiner, along with his parents, were horrified. That was when they began taking part in the childcare service, when they declared their silent disownership of their only son...a mere boy.

He keeps looking up as citizens walk by, all of which have already spoken words to nearby people, and thus spreading the news of never to make contact with him. For most, this would be a painful experience, but thanks to the books he has been enjoying during spare time, Makishima has found his own personal serenity, provided not by the system called Sibyl, but by his own free will.

Yet, if someone would just approach and greet him normally...regardless of the use of politeness...he would very much appreciate that.

Hours go by with not even a hint of someone's attention being drawn to him. Today is a Saturday, so there is no school, but his parents have come to neglect him so much that, after leaving him to wait while they shop, they have refused to come pick him up...again.

_"Everyone...is alone." _

He whispers as he flips another page, his eyes scanning intently through each sentence added by the great Philip K. Dick. He loves all the stories written by this man, as well as other authors, and from them, only from them, can he find something to connect with...to kill the boredom.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of a gun being loaded, and he looks up.

A tall, muscular man with short black, messy hair, cold blue eyes, wearing a dark suit, is looking down at him, _him_, while pointing a fully-loaded revolver at his forehead. No one else seems to see him, because they are merely an illusion, created from his long-ago memories. Before him, stands the man who shall give him peace, peace which cannot be found, in this world.

...this world, controlled by such a system.

The gun is soon to fire, and as the bullet makes it way towards his head, from its slot to his skull, the little lonely boy, wonders to himself...

"Will I ever be replaced?"

Kogami Shinya surely hopes not.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
